Red Ghost Uzumaki
by THEKyuubi27
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Chuunin of Konohagakure finds out things that weren't meant to be known. So, with the help of an old friend, he begins his grand escape. Bloodline!Naruto, Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Betrayal and Escape

"Uzumaki, if you don't stop, we'll have no choice but to kill you!" a male's voice shouted. He was one of the many ninja chasing down the boy. He was a special shinobi though. He was a Chuunin level ninja of Konoha, but that wasn't what made him special. The chuunin possessed a bloodline, and not any bloodline, but the **Byakugan** (All Seeing Eye). This bloodline allowed him to see 360 degrees, and could see through illusions and any material. The boy was even more special. He happened to be the son of the late Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and also the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress of the entire Uzugakure Empire. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was the sole possessor of the **Gōsutobodi **(Ghost Body)bloodline**, **and in Konoha, there were people that wanted control of him.

The boy had the traditional long red hair of the Uzumaki Clan, and electric blue colored eyes, that were usually filled with mischief, but today, they were filled with betrayal and anger. Naruto had three deep whisker marks on his cheeks, which made him look exotic to some people. He wore an black Chuunin vest over a orange long sleeved shirt in which the sleeves were wide, in order to give his hands room to use kunai and other things, with a giant black swirl on the back of said shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, with his legs bandaged up, and had a pair of black sandals on his feet. On his forehead was a Leaf Hitai-Ate, with a line through the symbol, marking him as a Missing Ninja. "Not a chance! I refuse to be used for this village!" the boy shouted in anger.

As he turned a corner, he was grabbed, and he felt the effects of a **Body Flicker Technique**.

He wound up in a familiar place, the Forest of Death, and he knew who grabbed him know. "Anko-chan, why did you help me? You know if Old Man Hokage finds out you helped me, he'll kill you!" The woman, Anko, was a Special Jounin, and has amber colored eyes, with no pupils. She wore a black fish-net shirt, with an orange shirt. To cover herself, she wore a tan trench coat. He met Anko Mitarashi when he first began his career as a shinobi. She was his first friend in fact. Everyone treated him like a prince, and he hated it. She was the only one who didn't, and he was grateful of that. She helped him train his body in Taijutsu, also.

She smirked. "Naru-kun, you're my friend. And Anko Mitarashi never abandons a friend. You know how they feel about me, don't ya Naru-kun?" she asked rhetorically. That he did know. The majority of the Civilians didn't trust her, and even a lot of the Ninja felt the same. She was the apprentice of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. He was one of the most dangerous shinobi to ever come out of Konoha. He was made a missing ninja because of the fact that he experimented on human beings, in order to obtain immortality. He even experimented on Anko, giving her the Cursed Seal of Heaven, a mark that could make a ninja stronger, but at the price of their humanity. After he left and Konoha found Anko, no one ever trusted her; some even tried to kill her. Naruto once saved her life from a sneak attack, and another one of her friends, Kurenai Yuhi, also helped to keep her from harm. That was a week ago, the week Naruto killed ten shinobi, and found out secrets about him that Konoha kept from him. He was the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the nine-tailed Fox Demon. He also found out that some members of the Hokage's Council were planning to force him to breed, in order to re-create the Uzumaki Clan. He couldn't let himself be used, so he decided to abandon the village.

"Anko-chan, is this what you really want? They will hunt you down, because they will think you'll return to Orochimaru with Konoha secrets. I can't let that happen to you!" he argued, already knowing how the argument was going to end, but still wanted to see what she was going to say.

She grinned, "If we stick together, then we'll go down fightin'!" she yelled, causing Naruto to frown, knowing that ninja probably heard her shout.

"Well, let's escape this hellhole then Anko-chan." He said, then said, "We have to get outta gate before the Hokage sends the Inuzuka trackers after us. You ready?" he asked the woman, grinning widely. It was said that the Uzumaki Clan loved a good fight, and it was true.

Hokage's Office

"You know what has to be done Hiruzen…" an elderly female's voice said. She was Utatane Koharu, one of the Hokage's old teammates and councilors. "If the boy successfully escapes this village with Orochimaru's ex-apprentice, then God knows what could happen."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, frowned deeply. "I know, but you know how hard it is to actually harm or get a hold of the boy with _that_ bloodline. You know that his bloodline makes him able to turn his body intangible at will. He is dangerous for our shinobi to try to fight even if he's only a Chuunin. We have to strike when he turns back tangible." The old Hokage explained. He then shouted, "ANBU!" causing two ANBU to suddenly appear in front of him. "Your mission is to spread the information to our Shinobi that their new mission is to surround Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, and capture him at ALL costs! Failure is not an option." He ordered. "Dismissed!" and they disappeared, in order to fulfill their mission.

Koharu said, "Let's see how you deal with this, Red Ghost Uzumaki….."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait fans, but after my epicly long writer's block, I'm ready to keep goin' with my stories! This is my newest idea, and I hope you Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue of Red Ghost Uzumaki, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter even more. I need a BETA for this story, so whoever can help, I'd appreciate it a lot. Also, I do not own Naruto or Street Fighter

Chapter One: The Long Fight Out of Hell Pt. One

"Stop traitors!" a man shouted, and Anko and Naruto could hear three shouts of agreement.

It was two ninja against the entire village, and they knew it. They couldn't ask their friends to give up everything to help them.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi, under orders of the Sandaime Hokage, come with us, or die." A Jounin commanded. This Jounin was none other than Ko Hyuuga, Jounin Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. He looked at Naruto and Anko, and then activated his Byakugan. As soon as he did that, he slowly dropped into the fabled Jyuuken stance. His students dropped into different stances also.

Naruto frowned. "Ko-san, you know I don't want to fight you, so please, leave now." The redhead told the man. However, both Naruto and Anko pulled out a kunai, ready to fight.

He said nothing, but charged.

Naruto looked at Anko, and she knew she had to take out the Jounin, while Naruto took care of the rest. She nodded, and jumped in front of Naruto, and blocked the swift strike from the Jounin. "Shit!" she grunted, as the woman dodged a Jyuuken strike from the Hyuuga, and tried to throw her kunai at him, but he easily dodged it. She pulled out another one quickly, and attempted a roundhouse kick at the tall man. He blocked the kick with a palm strike to her leg, and tried to end her life with a simple kunai.

It went into her throat, causing her to crumble into rocks. '**Tsuchi Bunshin**?' he thought.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu**!" She shouted behind him, causing the man to turn around to see Anko holding out her arms in front of her allowing two dozen snakes to fly out from her sleeves, to attack her enemy.

With Naruto

Naruto was currently fighting off three of Ko's students.

"Uzumaki, you're the worst kind of scum, betraying Konoha…" the Genin, a Nara said, as he prepared to trap Naruto with his clan's signature technique, but suddenly, Naruto disappeared.

Naruto said nothing, but he reappeared in front of the Nara boy, and started kicking him lightning fast, actually coating his leg and foot in lightning chakra. He suddenly kicked him upwards, and Naruto spun upwards, while upsides down, with his legs spinning like helicopter blades. "**Housenka**!"

The other two genin could only watch in horror as the Nara was brutally defeated, and most likely electrocuted. His teammates caught him as he fell, smoke coming off of his burnt body. They looked at him in pure hatred, as they used a smoke bomb, to get him to the hospital.

With Anko

Ko suddenly spun in a circle, creating a dome of chakra. "**Hakke: Kaiten**!" was heard by Anko, and suddenly, she felt a presence next to her. It was Ko, with a palm aimed at her head, and it connected, causing her to crumble into mud.

"Anko-san, you are beginning to irritate me… You should give up, before I actually do kill you." The Hyuuga threatened, causing Anko to laugh.

"You think just because you're a Jounin that you can kill me?" she asked grinning. Suddenly, she felt Naruto's presence, her grin turned malicious.

"**Futon: Odama Rasengan**." Was the only thing Ko heard, before a giant ball of chakra hit him, sending him flying away. "Anko-chan, here's our chance. Let's go!" he urged, before they were once again surrounded, this time by ANBU.

"Namikaze, Mitarashi you're surrounded. There's no way you two can escape Konoha's ninja." One of the ANBU, hedgehog said in monotone.

Naruto sighed, and turned to Anko. "Go ahead without me Anko."

She scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not leaving you alone here."

When she felt the oppressive feeling being emitted from Naruto, she understood why he wanted her to go ahead of him. He was using the Kyuubi's chakra.

"_Anko-chan, go! I'll take care of these fools." _Naruto said, as he disappeared from sight, and the next thing she knew, three of the ten ANBU were bleeding to death, and saw him instantly move on to kill the others.

The woman nodded, and used **Shunshin**, but not before saying, "Don't die on me Naruto."

All of the remaining ANBU tensed, and Naruto could see the ANBU captain say into a device, "Hokage-sama, send back-up quickly. The target has just begun using the Kyuubi's power."

After he said that, about ten more ANBU was now surrounding Naruto. '_Fuck. I need more chakra Fox. This is about to get really messy…_'

He felt supercharged seconds later. '_I need some space._' He held his hands in front of him, and muttered_, "__**Futon; Juuyouseigun.**__" _

He was able to violently blow several ANBU away, but one of the ninja was able to quickly summon a barrier to defend the rest.

He felt someone behind him, but he wasn't able to dodge the oncoming blow. Both ANBU and Naruto suddenly felt another presence, or better yet, presences.

CLANG!

A single fist, coated with medical chakra blocked and broke the katana that was destined to take off Naruto's head.

"Now why are the ANBU trying to kill my Godson? And I hope you guys have a good reason, or me and the pervert here might have to raise hell." Standing next to the dragon ANBU was none other than the best Medical ninja to ever exist in Konoha, Tsunade of the Sannin. And next to her was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, both with deadly expressions on their faces.

Naruto looked visibly relieved, but didn't lower his guard.

The ANBU captain looked at the two students of the Sandaime. "Tsunade-sama, Sandaime-sama has issued the order to capture him. He has become too dangerous, trying to escape after killing Leaf ninja, and learning village secrets with Orochimaru's ex-apprentice." Hoping the two Sannin would make this easier for them, but the leader was sadly mistaken, when his chest was suddenly caved in, looking down, he saw the blond woman's fist in his chest.

"Wrong answer fool. Hime, you and Naruto get some distance from us, now. I'll meet up with you two in a second. When they left, his killing intent spiked. "Time to take out the trash. **Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu**!"

In the Hokage's office

Sarutobi and his teammates felt the killing intent, and saw the gigantic toad appear on top of one of his buildings. 'Jiraiya? This just got a lot more troublesome.'

Koharu instantly turned to Hiruzen. "What will you do now Sarutobi? Will you let this student get away unharmed as well?"

The man shook his head sadly. "No, I will not let my second student get away scot free. You two, tell Danzo to let his Root out, we will get back Naruto, and take in Jiraiya. If Tsunade is here as well, we may not win so easily."

His two teammates nodded once, and used Shunshin to complete the task, showing they haven't slowed their training down any since their prime.

Hiruzen looked out the window, seeing his ninja rush to save their comrades. ' I hope you know what you're doing Jiraiya…

Jutsu:

Tsuchi Bunshin – Earth Clone

Sen'ei Tajashu – Many Shadow Snake Hands

Housenka – Ultra Lightning Legs

Hakke: Kaiten – Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation

Futon: Odama Rasengan – Wind Release : Great Ball Spiralling Sphere

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Futon: Juuyouseigun – Wind Release: Gravity Force

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu – Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Long Fight Out of Hell Pt. Two

Three Miles Away

Both Naruto and Tsunade suddenly felt a presence besides them. Looking, they saw Jiraiya tree hopping beside them, with an angry expression on his face.

"Naruto," he began. "What's really been happening?" the man asked.

The red-head grimaced. "Well, a couple months ago, I was returning from the Ichiraku's ramen stand, and I overheard some idiots harassing Anko. So I intervened, and one of the older Chuunin muttered under his breath, 'Don't worry Kyuubi-brat, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough.' I didn't understand what he was talking about when he said that, so I decided to find out, and found out they village elders were planning on forcing me to recreate the Uzumaki Clan! And that's not the worst of it Jiraiya…" he said angrily.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, what can be worse than that?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I found out that Minato Namikaze, my father, was part of the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan! That bastard had the nerve to actually ally with the Third Tsukikage to eliminate Uzugakure."

This shocked both Sannin.

Jiraiya growled. "Impossible Naruto! Your father would never do something like that! Why would he have married Kushina?"

This time Tsunade sighed. "Jiraiya, you've forgotten a major event that happened during the Third Great Ninja War. Remember, Uzu broke the peace treaty with Konoha, and was beginning to ally with Kumogakure. (Village Hidden in the Clouds) That would have been the edge Kumo needed to make a huge power shift. Suddenly, Tsunade remembered something regarding Kushina, and disappeared using **Shunshin**.

Naruto and the Toad Sage both looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

"Why did Uzu break off the treaty with Konoha Jiraiya? Did you really forget?" Naruto asked.

Oh Jiraiya didn't forget that event. He wished he did, but he couldn't. Minato was so angry when he got news that Uzu was going to end the treaty between them. He also remembered Minato and Danzo talking a lot more than usual.

Jiraiya was about to answer Naruto's question, but he started seeing someone in the distance tree hopping. He looked to his left, and saw Naruto smile in relief. "Who is that Naruto?"

He broke out in a rare grin. "Anko. Anko!" he shouted. She turned around, and stopped on a branch, catching her breath. She saw Naruto, and grinned as well. As she saw who was with him, she quickly bowed, and they were on the move again.

As they were tree-hopping, they felt a huge flair of chakra, and when they looked in its direction, they saw a huge slug total a few buildings.

"What the hell just happened?" Anko wondered aloud.

Out of nowhere, Tsunade re-appeared, this time, with a red haired woman on her shoulders sleeping.

Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the same time. "Tsu-chan, is that who I think it is?"

She nodded somberly, and said, "Yeah. This is Kushina Uzumaki. I remembered something strange. Hiruzen never said that Kushina was dead, just MIA. So why weren't any search teams deployed for the Fourth's wife?"

The whole time they were talking, Naruto was in shock. 'Kaa-san? Why did they keep you from me for so long?' He looked at her, and saw that they looked exactly the same. They both had the same Uzumaki red hair and blue eyes. She also looked like she hasn't been in the sun in years. When he checked her body for anything life damaging, he saw stasis seals on her neck and wrists. When he channeled the Kyuubi's chakra to them, they instantly broke.

All of the adults turned in Naruto's direction, and watched Kushina wake up. She opened her eyes, and sat up. "Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

Naruto began crying. "You're in Konoha Kaa-san."

Her eyes widened. "Naruto-kun, is that really you? What the hell has been happening? You look like you're about 15. And is that a Chuunin vest you have on?" she asked.

He sighed. "You were close. I'm 16, and yes, I am wearing a Chuunin vest. We are currently escaping Konoha, to Wave, where me, you, and Anko-chan will hide for a while, then go to Kumo."

Jiraiya was shocked. "Why Kumo? And - - " he was interrupted by Kushina, as she stood up shakily, which caused Anko to hold her up.

"Naruto, why are you escaping?" she asked, then saw his headband. "What caused you to become a nuke-nin?" she demanded.

Naruto frowned deeply. "I'll explain once we get out of Fire Country, but for now, we're far enough from Konoha to use this without being spied on." He was about to make a few handsigns, but the five of them were suddenly surrounded by ANBU, this time with marks on their masks, showing their Ne status.

"On the orders of Danzo-sama, you five are to be terminated." One of the root shinobi said in monotone. Jiraiya and Tsunade growled. Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Watch out for Kushina-chan Naruto-kun, she's hasn't fully recovered from waking from her coma. We'll find you when all of this is over. Find Shizune in Tanzaku Town, and tell her to travel with you until we meet up. Go!" She yells, and Naruto muttered, "**Reverse Summoning**." And before the three of them poof away, Naruto turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade, and hugged them. "See you soon Baa-chan and Jiraiya-sensei. I'll send messages through the foxes. Ja."

As Tsunade and Jiraiya prepare to fight, in Konoha, Danzo prepares for war.

Danzo looks to one of his most trusted root operatives, and says, "For this mission, you are required to assassinate Naruto Namikaze and Anko Mitarashi. Failure is not an option, do you understand Sai?"

The man named Sai looked up, and says coldly, "Understood Danzo-sama."

AN: Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer.

That's right, Kushina fucking Uzumaki is back folks! Tune in next week for the next chapter of **Red Ghost Uzumaki**!


End file.
